Conventionally, an electronic device is known that includes a housing composed of a plurality of members. In such a electronic device, a second member is laminated on a first member and is linked to the first member by a plurality of joints.
However, in such a device, it may be difficult to efficiently enhance the resistance property of the second member in between the joints.